shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Hell: The Sea Devils return!
Chapter 1 It's been alittle over two years since The Sea Devils decided to train their skills before entering into The New World. Many things have changed amoung the crew, Zero and Anna got married and adopted Michi as their son. Also Ayane and IDate started dating much to the shock of half the crew. During the training the entire crew increased their abilities to entirely new levels. Zero: Right we got everything ready for the voyage? Lee: The supply hold is overflowed with supplies we've had to put some in the tresure hold. Idate: Yeah i'm still surprised at how welcomed we were. I mean aren't your people ment to be isolationists? Ayane: Only to the World Government and Marines...Remember your Rokushiki teacher? Idate: Oh yeah sorry! Michi: You are an idiot.... Idate: What you say?!?! Michi laughed as he ran from the angered Idate. Meanwhile the rest fo the crew were gettingt eh ship ready for cast off. Zero: Idate! Beat Michi up later....Get to the helm! Idate: Gotcha!! Aya: So now we see what the New World is like....Any idea on what we'll expect? Takeshi: Yonkou and Akuma Pirates i'm guessing.... Zero: We'll need to get some allies over there as well build up our fleet abit more. Anna: Should be too hard.... Zero smirked as the Devil fo the Sea set off back to Reverse Mountain and onto The New World. A couple of weeks later they passed Reverse Mountain and landed in the New World. Zero: Right first order of business is.....Food! Lee: Yeah i guess so....I'll make the usual? Zero: Yep! Aya: I'll help! As Aya and Lee went off to the kitchen Zero relaxed by the main mast with Anna resting her head on his chest enjoying the horizon. Anna: This place doens't seem so bad...Typical Marine propaganda... Zero: Now that ya said that we'll get attacked during lunch.... Anna: Damn it! Sorry.... Zero: It's fine will give a chance to get new allies. Surprisingly nothing happened and the crew continued to casually sail deeper into the new world over afew days. Suddenly while Zero, Rob and several other crewmembers are playing some music Namihime notices a Marine ship on the horizon. Namihime: Marines!!! Zero: Get the guns ready only fire if fired upon! The Hell Born prepared the guns for combat and the Sea Devils gathered on the main deck ready to board or get boarded. Namihine: Hey it's your brother Zero! Looks like he's holding his sword in the air.....I think he wants to talk.... The gunners waited as did the Sea Devils eventually The Marine vessel came along side with Blade D. Kris and Caleb Necros ready to board. Caleb: So what you guys doing? Zero: Chillin' Kris: Hmm ok i guess you can go then! The MArines smirked and carried on with their duties, having all left the marines with Kris and Caleb they weren't bothered about the Sea Devils anymore. Caleb: Any new recuits to the Godai yet? Zero: Not yet but there are some potentual recruits out there i can recruit with luck.... Caleb: After 5 crew right? Zero: Yep got mine, The Beli Hutners and your ship plus it's crew of renegades....Heard about another rogue Marine turned Pirate around here... Caleb: Fukushima? Zero: Captain of The Blood Angel Pirates Caleb: Hmmm good luck he's not one to work under someone.... Zero: Well it's either that or his head joins my collection.... Caleb and Kris left the ship and returned to they're own before leaving Caleb smirked at Zero. Caleb: Next time we meet we'll see who's the best! Zero: i look forward to it. The Sea Devils continued to sail on suddenly a cannon ball flew towards the ship only to be stopped by Zero's power. Namihime: That was mine!!! Zero: Need to be faster than the sleeping demon.... Zero got up from his nap and looked to see several ships approching all flying the same Jolly Roger. Zero: Seems the crews around here go in packs....Like wolves intresting. Takeshi: Lets show them we're not lame prey.... Zero: Hold fire!! I want to try something... The Sea Devils: Roger! The ships got closer and Zero who'd lept to the very top of the main mast smirked as he used his power to lift the ships into the air. Zero: Afternoon! We're the Sea Devils and i'm The White Demon....I run this bunch. You've fired on us and i'm giving you a chance to survive this encounter....If you join us and fly our flag you'll live. Pirate Captain: Never i'll fight you alone if i have to!! Zero smirked as he lowered the ships and pointed to a small island near by. Zero: Meet you there... Zero used his powers to fly himself over to the island. Annoyingly for him he had to wait and resorted to shadowboxing which caused him to cut trenches in the sand due to some attacks. Pirate Captain: I'm Akira Fukushima....You are? Zero: Zero Hotaru....Nice to meet ya Akira: Ok so rules? Zero: No Devil Fruit and just go with your strengths... Akira: Fine by me. Akira then drew his Katana and readied himself while Zero took his typical stance and smirked before vanishing from sight and appear mid air behind Akira who countered the kick Zero attempted with little effort. Zero then landed a kick to Akira's ribs before backing off to run in a wide bank around Akira to attack an open point, this however proved pointless as Akira unleashed his own blinding speed to counter. The two continued to fight at high speed each crew only catching the impacts of their attacks. Ayane: Wow.....He's matching Zero easy! Anna: No he isn't....Zero is playing with him.....He's letting him intercept his attacks. Takeshi: Somewhat typical no? Idate: We waste alot of time doing this....He does know that right? Ayane: Probably..... The dust cleared and Akira was spotted standing in the middle of the fight area alone, he seemed to be looking around for Zero who had vanished. Suddenly Zero made his presence known, he was above Akira int he sky floating on air. Zero: Ya need to make sure of all anvenues of escape in a fight.... Akira: You said no Devil Fruits.... Zero: Deception is one part of combat....But this will be the last time i use it... Zero floated down and instantly restarted his assualt. Akira got pushed instantly onto the defensive which caused his crew to cry out in support. This however failed to boost Akira's combat abilities, he carried on being pushed back and suddenly got launched back by Zero's Flash Kick technique. Zero continued the attack vanishing and intercepting Akira's flight back from his initial attack and landed a Meteor Impact onto Akira's stomach winning the fight. Takeshi: Ok any of you who doubted the Captain's fighting abilities pay up!! Lee, Idate, Ayane and Aya sighed and handed over the amounts of money they lost. Takeshi looked shocked at the lack of confidence they had for Zero. Meanwhiled Zero woke Akira up. Zero: Not bad....You have some skill. Akira: And i'm not dead why? Zero: i've got an offer for you and your crew.... Akira looked confused as he got up and looked for his sword. Zero stood up as well and held Akira's sheathed sword out to him. Zero: Take back your sword if your willing to ally yourself with me and my crew...Fly our flag along with yours. If not you will die and we'll take your crew over by force.... Akira thought for afew seconds before taking his sword and gave Zero a bow in respect. Akira: We'll join you....I'd be honored to fight with you sir... Zero: Just call me Zero.... Akira: So what do i need to do while i'm fighting under you? Zero: It's simple we're not gonna raid islands and attack innocents we're gonna save them....Find islands controlled by tyranical pirates and Marines...Kill them. I also want you to train the people of the islands to defend themselves so they can hold off an attack long enough for your crew or mine get there to help them. Akira: Fine...I'll inform my other divisions of the change....We'll also add your flag to our main sails. Zero: Perfect...Call your crew ashore and we'll celebrate this alliance! Akira called his crew ashore and so did Zero. Akira then explained everything to his crew, they only seemed upset that their captain lost a fight. Zero however reassured them that they can go about their business as long as they followed his intructions in gaining islands. The two crew then partied for days getting to know eachother, annoyingly for Zero and Idate the two beauties Anna and Ayane were getting flirted with left and right. Namihime however scared all who tried to flirt with her after shooting at a couple. The day after the celebrations the crews parted ways with The Blood Angels heading to a near by island to act upon their task and The Sea Devils went deeper into the New World. Zero: Thats one more crew and our first New World ally....Our fleet is gettign just that bit stronger....By the time this is all over we may have a fleet strong enough to destroy Akuma once and for all. Anna: Hope so.... Idate: Ahh we'll be fine....That Akira guy is powerful so is his first mate...If we get more allies like them we won't have a problem at all. The crew eventually found a gigantic island with a large city. They noticed a flag on a tower guarding the docks, it was of a powerful crew allied to Akuma's fleet. Zero: Thats Mitran's flag....He's their biggest weapon's supplier....We kill him we got an advantage. Be ready to fight guys! The Sea Devils rushed to get their gear. and waited till they reached the docks, after getting to land they were fire upon by hidden gunmen. Zero: Namihime!! Namihime: Got it!! Namihime moved to a pile of crates and spotted and picked off the sniprs with ease. Namihime: Can never find a good sniper these days.... Zero: Yeah we cornered the market on that. Takeshi and Idate checked the surronding area. They found no one around save for the bodies of some people who looked to have been torured to death and left in the streets as a reminder. Zero: Probably used to test some toys for Akuma....Lets find him and take his head. The crew marched down the main street taking out any enemies that appeared in their way. Takeshi leading from the front taking his anger out on his targets. Zero: Save some for us Takeshi.... They eventually reached the castle in the centre of the city. At the gate they saw a small legion of pirates and mercenaries, each armed with well made swords and other weapons. Zero: Let me deal with this lot...you guys clear the rest of the area... The other Sea Devils ran off to clear out the area around the castle as Zero stood his main sword in the ground. He then walked forward beating any of the enemies who charged him some one at a time others in small teams, each beaten with a single blow. Suddenly they all attack Zero smirked as he let loose using acrobatic techniques to walk over their heads into the centre of them. Meanwhile back with the others who were clearing the area they camee across some civilians being held in a giant pit. Takeshi: Ok find something to get them out....the rest of us will deal with any mercs who show up. While Michi, Aya and Rob rushed off to find some rope or a ladder. Takeshi and the rest got ready for a horde of enemies charging them. Zero however had beaten the guys he was fighting. Zero: Well that was kinda boring.... Suddenly a blast of energy landed near Zero causing him to jump back. Zero: Hmm thats a familiar energy.... ????: Good to see your alive White Demon! Zero: Dargaine....Still Akuma's dog? Dargaine: Might be...You still The High-Kings pet rat? Dargaine lept form his vantage point and instantly began his attack. Zero stayed on the defencive, avoiding Dargaine's brutal attacks especially his left arm. Zero: Now that was unfair i didn't get to say my final comeback....But i'll let my fists do that talking! Zero countered Dargaine's kick proforming the Counter-Strike: Leg technique before finishing it by attempting Counter-Strike: Dropdown. But Dargaine moved just in time and landed a powerful kick as his span himself to his feet. Zero then took a low stance and lunged at Dargaine unleashing a powerful barrage of acrobatic kicks, wild claws and raw animal instincts. Dargaine had trouble defending against this technique and took a good number of hits before he could counter. Dargaine took the advantage and began to attack by Zero countered with a modified version of an older technique. Zero: Ultimate Wild Art: Happy Wild Dragon strikes!! Zero unleashed the same techniques as Ultimate art: Happy Dragon strikes but he added the wild clawing and acrobatic kicks from The Wild Style technique he is using. Dargaine was forced back again. Dargaine: Well this is intresting.... Zero: I sometimes forget how cocky you are Dargaine.... Dargaine: Yeah well we are who we are old friend.....But i was only assigned to test your new power and i have so i shall say my farewells now...Oh don't worry about Mitran i've already silenced him.....He outlived his usefulness. Zero: Well thanks for ruining my day! Dargaine: Oh i'm sure you'll get the next one. Dargaine quickly dashed off out of veiw. Moments later The Sea Devils appeared and looked at the remains of Zero's battle. Idate: Seems someone had fun....Shall we get Mitran then? Zero: No need....Dargaine was here....Apprently Akuma had no need for him anymore, He also wanted to see how strong i have gotten...Hence Dargaine's appearence. Anna: Intresting....seems he's well informed. Ayane: Akuma has strong ties to the underworld and corrupt Marines...We were spotted atleast 5 times on our way here, so one of them must've been one of his pets. Zero: Ok lets help these people out and head off....Idate take Stitches and look for injured. Namihime take Ayane and Mitches and try and find any other civilians my guess is that those who weren't injured or captured are in the forest. The Sea Devils went off on their assignments while Zero took the remaining Sea Devils into the castle. As they walked through the halls they came across several rooms filled with skeletons and lab devices intended for experiments. They also came across the Weapons Room. Zero: By Lian-Sha!....There enough firepower here to wipe out most of the world..... Anna: Yeah...what we gonna do about it? Zero: Destroy it.....Start piling it up in the centre of the room and get out. The group did jsut that and left as Zero activated his Aura to level 2 and used one of his ultimate attacks to destroy the weapons, as they got ripped to peices he reappeard in the hall with the others having moved at full speed to avoid the side effects of the attack.'' '''Takeshi: That works....Alittle dramatic but it worked. Zero: I call it fun....Anyway lets look for some plans or clues to our next stop. The group eventually made it to the main office where they found Mitran's body sitting at his desk deep fried. Anna: Well that explains how he got killed.....Ok lets have a look around. Zero went over to the deck an used his Devil fruit to move Mitran's body out the sit, he then sat down and looked through the papers on the desk. He evenutally found something intresting. Zero: Hello there! Takeshi: Found something? Benny: Hope it's good i don't like this place.... Lee: Whimp... Benny: Shut up!!! Takeshi: Both of you shut it!! Zero: Seems there a combat tournement happening on an island close by....Dargaine is the champion....Might be fun. Takeshi:' Well lets go. The crew gathered their gear and set out to the sea, as it was night time by the time they left the island they decided to rest while travelling. The next day Zero woke up early from his nap, he smiled as he saw Anna sleeping peacefully next to him. He tried to sit up but as he did Anna swung her arm over and smacked him in the face. He tried again to sit up again and Anna swung her arm over again but Zero stopped it with his Devil Fruit and moved out of bed to his large desk. He then sat down and floated some small gems her had on his desk around until Benny walked in with a navigational map. Zero: So hows our heading? Benny: Good Namihime said she spotted a storm off the port side....We should clear out of it's path if we keep this heading but i'm not trusting the wind as usual... Zero: Fair enough.... At that moment Anna woke up with the bed sheets wrapped over her body, Benny seeing this had a massive nosebleed and promptly left much to Zero's amusement. Anna smirked and quickly got dressed as Zero looked over the maps Benny left charting the storm's momvements. Zero: Though i enjoy a good storm as much as any of my people i shall have to pass on this one to reach the tournement on time.... Anna faked having a heartattack. Anna: Wow thats something i never thought i'd hear in this world..... Zero: And it'll be the only time..... Anna: Well thats good i don't think my poor heart could take it Anna smirks as she sits on Zero's lap looking over the maps as well. Zero smirked kissing her on the cheek. Zero: So what you gonna do? Enter the tournement or watch? Anna: Not sure i'll decide when we know the rules....Don't wanna end up fighting you do i? Zero: True....But if my gut is right the tournement might be cancelled due to unforseen destruction. Anna: Oh? Zero: A couple of Privateers who've explored a good deal of the New World told me about the island and how the "Pirate Lord" who runs it treats his people...When i've had my fill of the tournement i'm gonna....Dethrone him. Anna: Hmm well this will be a intresting day then.... Zero: Yeah go get dressed....Don't want any of the tohers walking in and having issues like Benny. Anna smiled and went to get dressed. Zero went outside onto the deck to "apoligize" to the storm. Meanwhile on the island a familiar face sat in a tavern enjoying a drink with a small group of people. Caleb: So Akira any news? Akira: Tia found out about the so called "Pirate Lord". He is only seen on public when holding this tournement..... Caleb: That makes knowing his skills difficult..... Tia: Sometimes.... Back with the Sea Devils who've just arrived after avoiding the storm....just. They docked near the same tavern Zero's brother was waiting at. The second they walked in everyone went silent and Caleb smirked. Tia: Ohhh The Sexy Demon is here....Now the fun begins Akira bonked Tia on the head the moment she finished her stentance. While she gave him a dark look he just looked calm as usual. Zero: Fēngbào yǔ nǐ de xiōngdì. (The storm be with you brother.) Caleb: Bìng yǔ nǐ de xiōngdì. (And with you brother.) Zero: So found anything out about this place? Tia: The guy who runs this place is a reculse only comes out during the finals to fight the combatants who've made it. Security is tight and strict, also well trained. Idate: Sounds fun.... Akira: Depends on your idea of fun.... Idate: Fighting.... Akira sighed as he left with Tia. Zero however stayed to catch up with his brother. The other Sea Devils also left with Akira and Tia to check out the rest of the island and find out about the tournement. Anna: Ok ask around and try to find some degree of info on this tournment. We need to pick who's fighting and who's cheering. Aya: Well that'll be a fun event for us. Ayane: Zero will be fighting no matter what....He's not the type to miss out on fighting any of Akuma's men if they're here. Idate: I'm up for it but i can always run security if we cause an issue in the crowd. Akira: I'll be fighting as well.... Benny: Like we'll trust a Death Hawk! Ayane: Hey my half-brother runs that group we're trustin' them Báichī (idiot)! Benny: Ok.... The Sea Devils and Death Hawks (including the small number they picked up walking around), split up and found out as much intel as they could in their own special ways (for the Death Hawks blood was spilt). Zero: Ok what we got? Anna: Team based tournement till the Quater Finals then it's a battle royal till only 4 are left....Then semi finals till only 2 are left and then it's the grand final round 1. After that it's the final match against the big boss of this island. Caleb: Get any intel on him? Tia: Only about his left arm.... Zero: Eh? Akira: He has a cybernetic arm...A Death Bear model made by the engineers here....Remember boss you killed a thug here with one. Caleb: Oh yeah! Tia: That was the basic model apparently the big man's one is heavily modified. Caleb: Liángshuǎng... (cool) Zero: Ok so who's in the team? Caleb: I'm in Akira: Same Idate: I'll join! Anna: Count me in! Zero: Ok we got our 5...The rest are the cheering section as well as crowd based security....Stop any 3rd parties from cheating. Sea Devils & Death Hawks: Got it! Caleb: Dài chū sǐwáng hé tòngkǔ!! (Bring forth death and pain!) Zero & Ayane: Qíqiú róngxìng hé guāngróng! (Pray for honor and glory!) Chapter 2 The day of the tournement had arrived The Sea Devil's team spent the time training with eachother preparing for any event. At the arena they spotted a large number of fighting teams. Akira: We got Marines, Revolutionaries, Pirates and Bandits all here....Plus what looks like local brawlers....Hmmm didn't account for that.... Zero: Relax we got this! Caleb: Still take into account our intel doesn't account for the bandits and local fighters.... Category:Stories Category:Yaminogaijin Category:The Sea Devil Pirates